LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO
by Mortal Subzero
Summary: Durante su búsqueda para encerrar a los demonios, Ryan Mitchel: el Titanium Ranger entrará a un nuevo mundo, lleno de posibilidades Saga Lightspeed Rescue. ACTUALIZADO Y REVISADO , Capitulo III ,IV y V arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**La Puerta del Tiempo**

**Por Mortal Subzero**

**Capitulo I**

Este suceso ocurre durante el viaje de Ryan Mitchell, el Titanium Ranger, que se ve obligado a separarse se los Lightspeed Rangers con el fin de encontrar el modo de vencer a la reina Bansheera, Ryan sin darse cuenta entrara a otra dimensión donde tendrá nuevas batallas y retos, enfrentara miedos y culpas y deberá pelear por su vida.

( Nota del autor: el personaje de Ryan Mitchel , aparece en la 7 temporada de Power Rangers , dentro de la saga Lightspeed Recue)

El Cielo estrellado al fin se ha hecho presente, opacando el brillo de las arenas del desierto después de un soleado día, justo en ese instante, un agotado Ryan Mitchell contemplaba la fogata, mientras se consumía, parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, de entre su camisa extrajo una fotografía, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios al tener esa foto en su mano,

"Mi familia... no puedo creer que yo haya intentado destruirlos, durante años alimentaron mi mente de odio hacia ellos, cuando en realidad ellos me amaban. Pero yo creí en las mentiras de Diabólico, y al cumplir los veinte años, yo los destruiría, con la ayuda del dispositivo de Titanium trataría de cumplir ese propósito"

Imágenes pasadas recorrieron su mente, imágenes donde el luchaba con los Lightspeed Rangers con toda su furia, tratando de satisfacer ansias de venganza.

"Pero gracias a mi padre comprendí que ellos no eran mis enemigos, que mi lugar era con ellos, al fin entendí que mi destino era luchar por el bien al igual que mis amigos. Me perdonaron el daño que les hice, pero yo aun... no puedo perdonarme a mi mismo."

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al tiempo que observaba el cielo, "Pero ahora tengo una misión que cumplir, un propósito, debo encontrar el modo de vencer a los demonios y a Bansheera, aun si para lograrlo tengo que abandonar a mi familia y amigos."

Justo en ese instante su mirada se torna dura como el acero, "He estado investigando en los pueblos y campamentos sobre la localización del templo donde habían sido encerrados esos demonios, tal vez en ese lugar este la clave a mi búsqueda."

Se recostó y casi sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente el sol empezaba a asomar su rostro en el desierto, Ryan Mitchell continuaba su travesía, el estaba siguiendo la misma ruta que habían hecho los nómadas que accidentalmente liberaron a los demonios de su prisión; así que se sentía seguro sobre su camino. Al atravesar una duna, se detuvo sorprendido... "Que es eso?" De su mochila saco unos binoculares con el fin de mejorar su visión. "Será posible?" acelero el paso, con ansia. Ahí; al fin encontraría una respuesta?

Era un templo pequeño, rodeado de dos enormes pilares; casi en ruinas, parecía tener siglos de antigüedad. En ese instante al llegar frente a el, Ryan comprendió: "Este templo, desconocía su existencia en este lugar" con precaución se acerco a la entrada del templo, no podía distinguirse nada hacia el interior, como si adentro solo existiera la nada.

"Esto no me gusta, estas figuras e inscripciones… Que significado tendrán?" En ese instante un fuerte viento soplo; Ryan sintió escalofríos estremeciéndolo. Sintió deseos de alejarse de ese lugar, pero algo que ni el mismo comprendía lo obliga a permanecer ahí. Sin poder contener la curiosidad empezó a avanzar hacia la entrada del templo.

Avanzo lentamente, con precaución, casi en postura defensiva. Que extraño misterio se ocultaba en el interior de ese lugar?

Adentro una oscuridad total le impedía ver, no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido. Avanzaba con dificultad, pero parecía no haber nada, en ese instante sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, "Nada tengo que hacer aquí mejor me voy".

No había terminado de hablar cuando sintió que el piso se desaparecía bajo sus pies, "Que pasa? noooo! AHHHHH!" cayó en un gran vacío, nada había alrededor parecía estar flotando en medio del limbo, mientras caía una extraña luz brillante empezó a manifestarse; en ese instante Ryan no supo mas de si.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Ni el podía saberlo. Ryan abrió los ojos despertando de su inconsciencia, la luz lastimo sus ojos, "Donde estoy?" murmuro, con dificultad intento incorporarse, se mostraba desorientado, sin poder distinguir lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En ese instante a sus oídos llego un extraño sonido; "Ese sonido, pa...parecen pájaros, pero... no puede ser... aaaaaaah, no, no puede ser ciertoo…" su rostro se vio sorprendido no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Se encontraba en medio de un bosque, de grandes y frondosos arboles, se escuchaban pájaros, el cielo azul se distinguía en toda su presencia, se escuchaba el correr de un cercano arroyo y animales como ardillas y venados corrían alegremente.

Ryan casi desfallece, se había llevado la impresión mas grande de su vida, en un instante se encontraba en el desierto, y en el otro se hallaba en medio de un gran valle rodeado de bosques. "Como llegué aquí?"

CONTINUARA...

Saludos a todos , este Fic representa algo especial para mi , pues fue el primero que escribi , y eso fue hace años , asi que le hice algunos arreglos por que estaba un poco digamos extraño en unas cosas ,je,je,je , este capitulo fue algo corto , pero esperan las demas actualizaciones. Dedicado a mi amiga Lucy Cano de Power Rangers en Español.


	2. Chapter 2

LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO

Por Mortal Subzero

Capitulo II

Ryan, aun no podía reponerse de su asombro, en un instante se encontraba en un desierto y en el otro se encontraba en un gran valle rodeado de bosques y enormes montañas. Una sensación de miedo y desolación empezó a invadirlo pero el trataba de no perder la calma.

Bueno Ryan tranquilízate, no te desesperes...Piensa, piensa!-Se decia a si mismo mientras golpeaba sus sienes con sus manos- ¿Como diablos vine a parar aquí?" En ese instante recordó lo ocurrido anteriormente; "Esa puerta... fue la que me condujo a este lugar,¿Será posible que haya entrado a otra dimensión?" Su puño choco con furia contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, esperando poder descargar su furia y frustración, "Maldicion!" suspiró tratando de calmarse, "Si hay una puerta para entrar; debe haber una para poder salir, tengo que encontrarla a como de lugar!".

Mirando a su alrededor una vez mas, penso "No ganare nada quedándome en este lugar" y cargando su mochila sobre sus hombros, se dispuso a iniciar el camino," tratare de buscar algún indicio de civilización, o algo que pueda indicarme como salir de aqui". Caminó durante largo rato, pero ese bosque no parecía tener salida, ni se veía algún inicio de vida humana, Ryan sentía que su esperanza de salir de ese lugar se desvanecía, pero mantenía firme su objetivo en su mente, en ese instante se detuvo a la orilla de un río cercano, tomando agua con sus manos lavo su rostro, refrescándolo y tratando de reanimarse para seguir, pero en ese momento unos gritos cercanos llegaron hasta sus oídos.

"Auxilio, ayúdenme! ", hasta sus oidos llegaban lo que parecian gritos de auxilio de una mujer, Ryan volteo hacia todos lados tratando de averiguar de donde provenían.

"Alguien esta pidiendo ayuda!" tomando sus cosas rápidamente se incorporo y empezó a correr hacia donde el creía que provenían esos gritos.

A medida que se acercaba los gritos de auxilio se hacían cada vez mas y mas cercanos; finalmente después de pasar algunos arbustos llego a lo alto de una pequeña colina y al observar lo que ocurría en la distancia, una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro.

Cuatro extraños sujetos habían acorralado a una chica contra una enorme pared de piedra, sin dejarle lugar hacia donde huir. La chica era bellísima, con un largo cabello negro, grandes, hermosos y expresivos ojos, usaba una vestimenta extraña con colores blanco y rojo combinados, su apariencia contrastaba enormemente con la de sus agresores.

Eran tres hombres y una mujer quienes vestian tunicas negras con gorros sobres sus nucas , para Ryan a simple vista parecian personas comunes y corrientes pero al mirarlas con detinimiento se dio cuenta que era mitad humanos y mitad monstruos , su lado izquierdo era normal pero su lado derecho poseian la piel de color rojo con colmillos y orejas puntiagudas sus facciones eran horribles, casi demoniacas y emitian salvajes gruñidos mientras se acercaban lentamente a la aterrada chica. La mujer quien parecia ser la lider sonrio malignamente mientras acomodaba su corto cabello negro con su mano humana,se acerco a la joven de manera amenazante, mientras ella, una vez mas suplicaba- "Por favor, no...".

En ese instante una voz siniestra se escucho de la mujer... "Creíste que podrías escapar verdad?...Pues lamento decirte que vas a morir!, Tu y toda tu gente pagaran por desafiar a nuestro amo!"

En ese instante la joven grito con furia hacia los extraños seres " Podrán matarnos a todos nosotros pero jamas lograran su propósito! Lo oyen, jamas!" la chica sabiéndose perdida cerro los ojos esperando el final,

"Grr! "Muere entonces!" de sus manos se extendieron enormes garras, la mujer salto sobre ella dispuesta acabar con su vida, pero en ese instante una feroz patada voladora se estrello en su rostro mandándola a volar varios metros, los compañeros la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo, llenos de furia voltearon hacia el extraño que había hecho eso.

Había sido Ryan, que se encontraba adelante de la chica protegiéndola con su cuerpo, se volvió hacia ella y le pregunto preocupado "Estas bien?"

La chica sin poder disimular su asombro, respondió "Si, estoy...bien". Ryan le tendió la mano ayudándola a incorporarse y en ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron, no pudo evitar extremecerse por la belleza de esa chica, ella por su parte también sentía una sensación extraña hacia el hombre que la había salvado de la muerte; y pregunto: "Quien eres tu?",

Ryan respondió con nerviosismo "Bueno...yo... en ese instante un rugido lleno de furia los estremeció, Ryan se coloco en posición de combate hacia la extraña mujer que se incorporaba, se veía furiosa y sorprendida por lo ocurrido.

"Quien demonios eres tu?"

"No permitiré que le hagan daño, respondió Ryan con frialdad.

Uno de los hombres que la acompañaban grito en tono amenazante "Pagaras con tu vida, el meterte donde no te llaman, estúpido!".

"Debe ser muy valiente para atreverse a desafiarnos" dijo la mujer," tu también morirás" los cuatro extranjeros con garras de sus manos, se acercaron en posición de ataque hacia Ryan y la chica, pero el fiero aspecto de sus enemigos no asusto en lo mas mínimo a Ryan

"Me encargare de ellos" dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

Ella replico "Pero..."

"Estaré bien, confía en mi" contesto el, suavemente la aparto de su lado, colocándose en posición de defensa en ese instante pensó observando su morpher en su muñeca: "Deberé transformarme en un Ranger?...no, aun no, primero veré que de lo que son capaces"

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos de ataque, "Acabémoslo!"

Los cuatro corrieron hacia Ryan tratando de alcanzarlo con sus afiladas garras, Ryan con gran agilidad saltó sobre sus cabezas escapando de sus ataques, "Pero que demo...?" el sujeto no había terminado su frase cuando un poderoso puño se estrello contra su rostro derribándolo, y ese momento con la ligereza de una ráfaga y a la velocidad de una saeta, Ryan con sendas patadas voladoras, atacó a los otros dos también derribándolos al instante.

La mujer trato de atacarlo golpeando con una feroz patada a su rostro, pero Ryan la esquivo y al instante le dio un puñetazo en el estomago seguido por una patada barredora que la mando al piso nuevamente, la chica observaba con sorpresa y admiración las sorprendentes habilidades de Ryan, los sujetos estaban derribados, no podían creer lo que había pasado.

La mujer con sorpresa e indignación dijo: "Pero como te atreves!" los cuatro se levantaron al instante y se dispusieron a atacarlo nuevamente.

"Humh! " veo que no tuvieron suficiente" dijo Ryan volviendo a esquivar sus ataques, con una espectacular patada doble, derribo a dos de ellos, el tercero se abalanzó sobre el lazando furiosos golpes, pero un fuerte golpe de Ryan hacia su mandíbula lo detuvo, seguida de una patada al estomago. La mujer trato de atacarlo por detrás, lazando tajos con sus garras, Ryan apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, pero este alcanzo a rasgar su ropa, aprovechando este momento tomo una de las manos de la mujer y con toda su fuerza la arrojo hacia la pared de piedra, provocando que se estrellara violentamente y cayera al piso; los cuatro estaban noqueados.

La chica corrió hacia Ryan," Pero...como? tu.." preguntaba sorprendida,

"Luego te explico, mejor vámonos antes de que despierten estos tipos," respondió tras lo cual tomo su mochila y los dos se alejaron del lugar.

Después de correr durante un rato, ambos se detuvieron al sentirse seguros, la chica nuevamente preguntó, "Ahora si podrás decirme quien eres tú? Bueno creo que es justo para mi el saber el nombre de mi salvador".

"Tienes razón." respondió el; "Me llamo Ryan y para serte sincero no soy de este lugar".

"Bueno eso puedo verlo" dijo ella. "Yo me llamo Alysa"

"Es un placer" el respondió con nerviosismo, "y dime Alysa... quienes eran esos sujetos y por que trataban de atacarte?"

"Son diezmos, seres malvados mitad humano y mitad demonios".

"Demonios dices?" él preguntó.

"Bueno Ryan... es difícil de explicar" respondió Alysa, "pero si es seguro que quieren aniquilarnos a mi y mi pueblo".

"Pero por que? Por que quieren eso ?" pregunto Ryan perplejo.

Ella entonces dijo "es una larga historia; pero por ahora puedo decirte que ellos quieren algo que nosotros tenemos, y si lo consiguen será el fin. Pero mejor vamos a mi pueblo con mi abuelo, debe estar preocupado."

"Y que hacías tu sola en el bosque?" Ryan inquirió.

"Trataba de buscar comida y agua para mi y los míos, pero me escabullí sin permiso y deben estar preocupados por mi." Ella respondió "Debo regresar, me acompañaras?" preguntó con un tierna mirada hacia Ryan, y el asintió con la cabeza, "Bien, vamos"

Y ambos se alejaron sin imaginar que desde un lugar misterioso unos malignos ojos los observaban, era un hombre vestido con una túnica negra que cubría casi totalmente su rostro donde solo podian distinguirse unos siniestros ojos rojos. En ese instante el extraño sujeto se pregunto a si mismo "Quien será ese sujeto? No pertenece a este lugar... el es del mundo exterior…si ,Ja,ja,ja!"

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO

Por Mortal Subzero

Capitulo III

Ryan y Alysa caminaban a través del bosque siguiendo un enorme camino de tierra. Pero Ryan aun seguía sin ver ningún rastro de civilización, en ese instante preguntó "Falta mucho para llegar Alysa?"

"No, ya falta poco," Respondió señalando hacia el frente "es atrás de esa colina, vamos... Por cierto, Ryan; aun no me has dicho de donde vienes y que haces por aquí?"

Ryan contestando con un suspiro dijo "Bueno la verdad no se como decirlo"

"Por que lo dices?" pregunto ella.

"Es que, me encontraba en un desierto y encontré un templo, entré y aparecí aquí" Alysa lo miraba extrañada, Ryan pregunto "No me crees verdad?"

"Bueno Ryan no es, eso es que..."

"Escucha, es verdad créeme, necesito volver a mi mundo"

Alysa entonces le dijo "Bueno, mi abuelo es un gran sabio y tiene conocimiento de muchas cosas extrañas que han pasado últimamente, quizá el pueda ayudarte un poco"

Ryan sonrió, "que bien, por que la verdad no se que podré hacer"

Alysa en ese instante reparo en el morpher de Ryan, y pregunto "que ese extraño objeto que llevas en tu muñeca?"

Ryan lo miro y sonrió, "Pues, es un recuerdo mío, es todo"

Alysa miro hacia el frente y sonrió en ese instante; "Oh, mira ya llegamos!"

A la distancia se distinguía una gran aldea poblada de casas de maderas de variados tamaños con formas poco comunes y poblada de caminos de tierra, pero una pequeña casa se encontraba muy separada de dicha aldea, era una casa de madera, muy bien cuidada, de la misma salió un anciano y se dirigió hacia ellos, "Alysa, donde estabas? Estaba muy preocupado por ti,"

"Perdón por salir sin permiso abuelo, pero necesitaba encontrar comida para nosotros"

El anciano dijo "te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, que yo me encargaría; pudo haberte pasado algo malo"

Ella entonces respondió nerviosa "Bueno, me encontré con los diezmos".

El anciano palideció "diezmos dices? te hicieron daño?"

"No, estoy bien gracias a él"

El abuelo reparó en la presencia de Ryan, él se acerco y sonriente extendió su mano hacia el "Mucho gusto, señor" el anciano correspondió a su saludo, Ryan al tomar la mano del anciano sintió algo extraño, pero no dio importancia a ello.

"Tu ayudaste a mi nieta?"

"Abuelo debiste verlo, derrotó a los diezmos el solo"

"Tu hiciste eso?" pregunto sorprendido el anciano, Ryan asintió.

"Si abuelo" dijo Alysa, "de no haber sido por él, no estaría aquí"

"No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco muchacho, pero mejor entremos a la casa. Ya esta anocheciendo; quiero que me cuenten lo que paso" tras decir esto, los tres entraron a la casa.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí en un lugar extraño y lúgubre se encontraba un castillo, rodeado de zonas áridas y secas, el cielo oscuro y relampagueante, el ambiente parecía sacado de la peor de las pesadillas. Adentro de ese castillo un misterioso ser preguntaba molesto "Como pudo pasar eso? inútiles.!"

Los cuatro diezmos derrotados por Ryan temblaban con temor "Perdón gran señor, hemos fallado" respondió la mujer "ese tipo nos venció con sus manos y sus pies, sin armas"

"Si lo sé" respondió el ser "lo vi todo, me avergüenzan! debería destruirlos en este instante! pero no lo haré...aun , levántense!- y digiendose a la mujer-Osiris!, Quiero que reúnas a un grupo de diezmos y vayan mañana a esa aldea, ataquen y saqueen. Ese extraño debe estar ahí, así lo sacaremos de su escondite y lo destruiremos de una vez, hagan todo lo que sea necesario, pero lo quiero muerto! Vayan y cumplan mis ordenes!"

"Si Señor!" respondieron.

Al quedarse solo, el extraño ser pensaba "En verdad será ese tipo quien yo creo que es? Si sobrevive a lo que le espera mis sospechas se habrán confirmado. Pero no dejare que nada ni nadie me impida alcanzar mi objetivo, nada!"

Mientras tanto en el interior de la cabaña en las afueras de la aldea, Ryan platicaba con el abuelo de Alysa, explicándole como había llegado ahí "... así que crucé esa puerta y aparecí aquí, de alguna extraña manera atravesé una especie de entrada a otro mundo diferente al mío"

"Y tu quieres volver a tu mundo verdad?" pregunto el anciano"

"Si así es, tengo una misión que cumplir, no puedo dejarla a un lado, mi mundo enfrenta un serio peligro" Ryan empezó a contarle acerca del escape de los demonios y de su lucha junto a los demás Rangers, y como se encontraba solo en un desierto buscando el modo de vencer a sus enemigos.

"Todo lo que me has contado es increíble. Pero al parecer no sólo ustedes están siendo amenazados por fuerzas malignas," dijo el anciano.

"Pero por que están ustedes siendo amenazados por los diezmos?" pregunto Ryan.

El anciano contesto "Ellos son solo servidores, esbirros de una gran fuerza maligna llamada... Krom!"

"Krom? quien es el?" Ryan interrogó

"Un terrible ser que se ha propuesto destruirnos a todos nosotros. Verás... este territorio esta compuesto por diversas aldeas y provincias, todos vivíamos en paz, cultivando alimentos y viviendo de la caza y pesca. Pero cierto día no hace mucho, ese ser apareció de la nada y el empezó a destruir y amenazar, mato a gente inocente de las aldeas, pero también muchos escaparon y se ocultaron, nuestro pueblo empezó a sufrir sus ataques pero hemos podido salir vivos gracias al disco de la luz."

"Disco de la luz?" pregunto con extrañeza Ryan .

El anciano siguió hablando "Si, ese disco es el simbolo de nuestra tierra y representa todo lo bueno y hermoso de nuestro mundo, lo que nos da vida, comida, agua y mantiene la belleza de este lugar; y Krom se ha propuesto a obtenerlo…si lo logra nosotros desapareceremos para siempre"

"Mucho tiempo atrás nuestro pueblo fue elegido para cuidar de el y el nos daba protección contra Krom ya que su gran poder le impidia venir a robarlo personalmente, fue por eso creó esos terribles engendros llamados diezmos. Aunque los creara con rasgos humanos son seres demoniacos que no tienen conciencia ni remordimientos, están totalmente bajo su control, hemos sufrido sus ataques en varias ocasiones, pero hemos podido sobrevivir hasta ahora."

Ryan estaba sorprendido de todo lo que estaba escuchando y pregunto "Quienes conocen el lugar donde esta oculto el disco?"

"Sólo los patriarcas de las diversas aldeas conociamos su existencia, de todos ellos solo quedo yo."

"Usted es el patriarca de esta aldea?, que ocurrio con los demas?" Ryan preguntó.

"todos fueron asesinados por los esbirros de Krom para poder obtener el disco de la luz, ante la serie de ataques que hemos sufrido el disco de la luz tuvo que ser dividido en dos partes pero hace poco Krom se apodero de una de ellas; y desde entonces hemos sufrido escasez de comida y agua, y otras calamidades. La otra parte fue oculta por nosotros. Del que permanezca oculta de Krom depende nuestra vida... sabes? te he contado todo esto por que puedo saber que eres una buena persona, y que desgraciadamente llegaste en un mal momento." en es instante el anciano recordó algo "He oído una antigua leyenda, ésta dice que después de varios siglos, una puerta se abre en un lugar y se cierra en otro. Y esa puerta conduce a otro mundo paralelo al nuestro.,"

"Entonces estaba en lo correcto" dijo Ryan "Si hay una salida, debo encontrarla"

"La leyenda dice que la puerta aparecerá, y volverá a abrirse hasta el quinto día. A decir verdad nadie la ha visto, solo pensamos que es una leyenda." El anciano se levanto de la mesa, y dijo "Por qué no duermes un poco, mañana podremos pensar sobre tu situación,"

"Si, gracias" respondió Ryan.

Al quedarse solo Ryan penso "No puedo pensar solo en mi ahora, debo hacer algo. Esta gente necesita ayuda" tocó el morpher en su muñeca, "pero no se si yo solo pueda contra todo esto… Si mis amigos estuvieran aquí juntos lo lograríamos," Ryan se recostó y se quedo dormido...

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO

Por Mortal Subzero

Capitulo IV

Al día siguiente muy temprano Ryan y Alysa se dirigían al pueblo; ya que Alysa quería mostrarle a Ryan el lugar. Ambos platicaban animadamente, sin duda alguna hecho buena química desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

"Sabes Ryan? la verdad no se mucho de ti, tienes familia?"pregunto ella.

"Si, mi padre y mi hermana; mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo"contesto el.

"Y solo vives con tu abuelo Alysa? "

"Si; mis papás murieron también hace mucho, y el me ha cuidado desde entonces, así que en parte se como te sientes".

"Bueno yo..."

"Que ocurre Ryan ?"

"Esa no es toda la historia; cuando era niño fui separado de mi familia, y crecí en un mundo oscuro. Mi alma fue alimentada de rencor, fui engañado y obligado a odiar a todo y a todos, incluso trate de destruirlos"

"Y qué paso entonces?" preguntó ella.

"Afortunadamente me hicieron ver la realidad, y comprendí que ellos siempre me han amado, pero me negaba a entenderlo."

Alysa se quedo callada un momento, pero después comento "Anoche oí cuando mi abuelo y tú hablaban, se que tu hogar esta siendo amenazado por fuerzas malignas, y que te viste obligado a separarte de tu familia y amigos para buscar la forma de vencerlos"

"Entonces tu sabes que yo soy... un Power Ranger?"

"Si, que es eso exactamente?"

Ryan respondió "Bueno, han existido mucha generaciones de guerreros que luchan por el bien, así que en donde quiera donde surja el mal, ellos aparecerán para defender a los débiles, yo soy uno de ellos, mis amigos y yo protegemos nuestra cuidad y nuestro mundo de los demonios que se han propuesto a invadirla."

Alysa escuchaba sorprendida, sin saber que pensar sobre eso.

"Ves esto?" dijo señalando su morpher, "Esta es la llave de nuestros poderes, nuestros morphers, nos permite luchar contra todo tipo de seres al servicio del mal."

"Ryan cuando te conocí supe que tu eras bueno, y estoy segura que también mi abuelo lo sabe; por eso él ha confiado en ti y yo también, debes olvidar lo que haya pasado anteriormente, lo que importa es el presente, debes olvidar solo así podrás vivir en paz." Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, viéndose fijamente.

En ese instante Alysa reacciono "Bueno debemos seguir nuestro camino, no falta mucho"

"Si tienes razón", respondió él, y ambos se dispusieron a continuar el camino.

Al poco rato, ellos estaban llegando. No había mucho movimiento, la poca gente que había caminaba presurosa hacia sus hogares y observaban con desconfianza, después de ver la cara de extrañeza de Ryan, Alysa comento, "La gente tiene miedo por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, a nuestro pueblo han llegado refugiados de otras aldeas y provincias que fueron atacadas, varias personas salen a buscar comida para la gente, pero ha sido difícil por que hemos sufrido escasez en las cosechas y de agua."

"Si, se la razón" respondió Ryan.

"Mi abuelo te lo contó, verdad?"

"Si, todo."

"Bueno, debemos ir por provisiones, no será mucho pero nos ayudara," dijo Alysa.

Después de recoger las provisiones se disponían a regresar; cuando oyeron lamentos de gente, "Qué pasa?" preguntó Ryan.

Alysa respondió "Son las personas heridas en los ataques, los han estado curando, fueron heridos en las luchas contra los diezmos, hemos hecho albergues para esas personas, pero ha sido difícil con todo lo que ha pasado"

"Entiendo" Ryan sintió la necesidad de encontrar el modo de ayudarlos, pero no sabia que hacer exactamente.

En eso oyeron una voz gritando "Los diezmos, vienen los diezmos!" la gente que se encontraba afuera corrió presurosa hacia sus hogares, cerraron puertas y ventanas; un grupo de hombres salio armado con espadas y lanzas, aquellos hombres eran liderados por otro hombre de cabello largo y mirada de acero, los músculos de su cuerpo se marcaban mientras blandía una espada que enfundo a la altura de su espalda.

El nombre de el era Van quien levantando la voz dijo- "Debemos evitar que entren al pueblo, que las mujeres, niños y ancianos permanezcan ocultos, los demás síganme!"

En ese instante Ryan pregunto a Alysa "Qué van a hacer?"

"Trataran de evitar que los diezmos entren al pueblo"

"Pero pueden morir!" respondió Ryan.

En ese instante Van observo a Alysa y corrió hacia ella "Alysa, qué haces aquí? Debes ocultarte, nuestro vigía nos ha dicho que los diezmos se dirigen hacia acá."

"Si lo sé, veníamos por provisiones"

En eso Van reparó en la presencia de Ryan "Quien es el?" pregunto.

"Soy Ryan" respondió extendiendo su mano, pero para su sorpresa Van no correspondió a su saludo, lo miro fijamente y con desconfianza.

"El es un amigo" dijo Alysa "lo conocí en el bosque, se quedo anoche conmigo y con mi abuelo".

Van respondió con furia "y lo invitaste a tu casa así como así? Puede ser un espía de Krom".

Ryan se quedo perplejo. Alysa dijo " El me salvo la vida, me defendió de los diezmos"

"Pudo haber sido un truco Alysa" dijo Van.

Ryan interrumpió "Escucha, no soy un enviado de Krom, no busco destruirlos..."

"No tengo tiempo para ocuparme de ti; pero mas te vale que no intentes nada raro o te arrepentirás, oíste?" dijo amenazante hacia Ryan, y dirigiéndose hacia los demás hombres dijo "Vamos! Andando!". Tomaron sus caballos y se dirigieron fuera del pueblo

"Cuál es su problema?'" pregunto Ryan.

Alysa dijo "Perdónalo, su familia murió durante un ataque y ahora el es líder del grupo de guerreros que lucha para evitar los ataques de los diezmos. Es bueno pero desconfía mucho"

"sabes Alysa? Yo creo que siente algo por ti."

"Es sólo un buen amigo, por ahora eso es todo. Pero mejor vámonos, regresemos a casa."

Ryan tomo el hombro de Alysa y dijo "Escucha, regresa tú primero; te alcanzare después"

"Que harás?" preguntó ella.

" Voy a ayudarlos a pelear, necesitarán ayuda contra esos monstruos"

"No Ryan, es muy peligroso "

"Alysa debo hacerlo es mi deber como Ranger, estaré bien; tú vuelve a tu casa e infórmale a tu abuelo sobre lo que pasa y protéjanse,"

"Cuídate Ryan "

"Si, no te preocupes." Ryan corrió hacia donde se dirigían Van y los demás hombres.

Mientras tanto los diezmos se dirigían hacia el pueblo, eran guiados por la mujer diezmo que ataco a Ryan, su nombre era Osiris y era la uno de los esbirros de confianza de Krom.

A la distancia Van y los demás guerreros se acercaban a su encuentro al verlos; Osiris sonrió siniestramente. "Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí? Esos estúpidos pretenden detenernos, tantas ansias tienen de morir?"

Uno de los diezmos habló en ese instante; "Osiris no veo al extraño con el que peleamos"

"Ya vendrá" respondió, "mientras tanto vamos a divertirnos".

"Ahí están" dijo Van "preparen sus espadas y antorchas, hay que evitar que avancen."

"Podremos detenerlos Van?" uno de los hombres preguntó.

"Tenemos que hacerlo" respondió él.

Sus comentarios fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de ataque de los diezmos. "A ellos!"

Su choque fue terrible, los diezmos lanzaban temibles golpes con sus garras, los guerreros respondían con sus espadas y tratando de quemarlos con sus antorchas. Van se defendía con furia, su espada destruía a varios de los diezmos, pero también los guerreros empezaban a caer a manos de éstos. Osiris atacaba y se defendía con furia. Librándose de los ataques se dispuso a luchar contra Van. Empezaron a combatir con furia, golpes de espada eran contrarestados por garras, Osiris empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas alcanzando a Van. El se defendió tratando de cortarla con su espada, con una patada logró quitársela de encima. Ninguno daba ni pedía cuartel, la feroz lucha entre ambos bandos seguía.

En lo alto de la colina, Ryan llego y pudo observar la terrible batalla "Debo ayudarlos!" observando su morpher en ese instante dijo "Es hora de luchar, Poder de Titanio!" El poder del Titanium Ranger apareció enfundando su cuerpo en su traje color metalico mientras sus manos y pies eran cubierto con guantes y botas blancas con orillas doradas , y en su rostro se materializo su casco protector con visor especial convirtiendolo finalmente en el Ranger de Titanio.

"Es hora de que intervenga" y tras decir esto, saltó desde lo alto tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible.

Mientras tanto Osiris y Van seguían su lucha, ninguno retrocedía, lanzaban golpes tratando de destruirse el uno al otro, pero una patada giratoria de Osiris se impacto en el rostro de Van mandándolo al suelo, dejándolo totalmente a su merced. Blandió sus garras. "Creíste que podías derrotarme? muere ahora!"

Van esperaba el fin, cuando de pronto un rayo la fulmino, derribándola. Todos dejaron de combatir para observar quien había hecho eso. Van dijo con sorpresa "No puede ser"

El Titanium Ranger se encontraba frente a él, blandiendo su poderosa arma, el hacha de titanio. Dirigiéndose a los demás hombres dijo "Yo me encargaré de ellos".

Uno de los diezmos pregunto con furia "Quien eres bastardo?"

"Ya me olvidaron?" respondió Ryan caminando hacia ellos.

"Tú! Ahora si acabaremos contigo! "

Osiris levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de los demás dijo con furia "Esta vez no nos derrotarás maldito!"

Ryan blandió su hacha de titanio preparándose para pelear "Denme todo lo que tengan"

Todos los diezmos se prepararon para luchar, y comenzaron a acercarse amenazantes, Van se paro a un lado de Ryan, sosteniendo su espada. Los demás guerreros que quedaban hicieron lo mismo. "No se quien seas; pero te ayudaremos" dijo Van. Todos se colocaron en posición de lucha esperando el ataque.

Osiris desplegando sus garras gritó "Ataquen!"

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

La Puerta del Tiempo La Puerta del Tiempo Capítulo V

Por: Mortal Subzero

Los diezmos se preparaban para atacar al titanium ranger. Los guerreros de la aldea se disponian tambien a luchar.

Van parandose al lado del titanium ranger dijo: "No se quién seas pero te ayudaremos" Ryan asintio con la cabeza

En ese instante un grito de furia de la malvada osiris estallo: "Ataqueenn!" los diezmos saltaron hacia sus adversarios dispuestos a destruirlos.

El titanium ranger se elevo sobre sus cabezas mientras gritaba "Laser de titanio!". El laser fulminó a varios diezmos, se volvio a iniciar una lucha sin cuartel, Ryan disparaba a la vez que lanzaba golpes y patadas hacia los engendros. Tambien los guerreros luchaban sin desistir.

Osiris se lanzo sobre el titanium ranger pero el apenas alcanzo a librarse de su ataque, con un giro mortal hacia atras disparo su laser de titanio, pero ella esquivo su ataque dando espectaculares giros en el aire y con una patada voladora golpeo a Ryan mandandolo a hacia atras varios metros.

Osiris blandiendo sus garras se lanzo sobre el, pero en el ultimo instante Ryan salto. Osiris atraveso el suelo y desaparecio.

Ryan blandiendo su hacha volteo lentamente hacia todos lados "No pudo haber desaparecido!" en ese instante un grito a sus espaldas lo hizo girar bruscamente, un surco en la tierra se movia rapidamente hacia Ryan; Osiris surgio desde la tierra saltando hacia él. Ryan salio a su encuentro; su choque fue terrible, en el aire daban y recibian golpes; los golpes de hacha chocaban con las garras de su enemiga.

Ryan con una patada logro derribar a osiris, los guerreros seguian combatiendo a los diezmos pero poco a poco comenzaron a retroceder.

Osiris levantandose con furia ordenó "Diezmos!" éstos se detuvieron y retrocedieron formando una linea, se quedaron quietos sin hacer ningun movimiento , parecian estar en una especie de trance.

Ryan reuniendose con los guerreros de la aldea, pregunto a Van "Que pretenden?"

"no lo se " respondio, "nunca habian hecho eso".

En ese instante los ojos de los diezmos empezaron a brillar en forma aterradora.

"Oh no!" exclamo Ryan, y dirigiendose a los demas guerreros gritó "corran!". Ellos corrieron lo mas rapido que podian; en ese instante todos los diezmos dispararon rayos de sus ojos hacia Ryan y los demas, estos destruian todo a su paso.

Ryan y los guerreros corrian, pero los mortales rayos estaban a punto de alcanzarlos. Entonce en ese momento Ryan saltó, y con su laser disparo hacia el suelo haciendo un hoyo. "Salten todos hacia el hoyo!" ordenó. Todos lo hicieron, y los rayos pasaron sobre sus cabezas destruyendo todo lo que tocaron, creando mucho humo y confusion.

El humo empezaba a disiparse, Ryan y los demas salian del agujero en posicion defensiva. Ryan apuntaba con su laser de titanio hacia todos lados. Pero en ese instante varios pares de rojos y malignos ojos empezaron a brillar, los diezmos caminaban amenazantes hacia Ryan y los guerreros.

Una maligna sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Osiris y preguntó "No se han dado cuenta de que jamas podran derrotarnos?"

Ryan sin dejar de apuntar con su arma avanzo lentamente mientras decía "No subestimen el poder del espirtu humano!"

"ja, ja, ja... bueno" dijo Osiris "quisiera seguir jugando con ustedes pero... tenemos una aldea que destruir".

Todos los guerreros se vieron entre ellos con expresiones de sorpresa, Ryan sin intimidarse dijo "Tendrán que matarnos primero!"

Osiris respondio sonriendo "Eso lo puedo arreglar" de entrte su tunica extrajo unas extrañas semillas, y levantandolas en su mano dijo "Van a desear no haberse cruzado en nuestro camino".

Tras decir esto lanzó las semillas al suelo, y al instante empezaron a brillar, crecer y asumir rapidamente otra forma. Una explosion surgio cegando a todos, a exepcion de Ryan que alcanzo a ver que habia sucedido, Bajo su casco su rostro dibujo una expresion de asombro "Oh no!"

Cuatro criaturas habian surgido, su piel era de color verde, sus manos blandian garras y poseían afilados colmillos. SUs ojos eran rojos; como inyectados de sangre, cada uno media casi dos metros de altura.

Osiris dirigiendose sonrió mientras se dirigía a Ryan "Les presento a los Gorgs, ellos se encargarán de acabar con todos ustedes! ja, ja, ja, ja." Los diezmos riendo se elevaron y se dirigieron al pueblo.

"Malditos!" dijo Ryan con furia; en ese instante los gruñidos de los Gorgs los alertaron, Ryan se dirigó a Van "Ustedes vayan al pueblo y ayuden a la gente antes de que sea tarde"

Van pregunto "´Tú que haras?"

"Me encargare de ellos, vayan ahora!"

Los guerreros se dirigieron a los caballos, los Gorgs trataron de detenerlos pero Ryan disparo su arma hacia ellos. Todos empezaron a alejarse.

En ese instante Van observo a la distancia y penso "Ese es el extraño que estaba con Alysa, será un aliado o enemigo?... pero el nos salvo" Luego de esto los guerreros empezaron a alejarse con dirección al pueblo.

Mientras tanto Ryan se disponia a enfrentar a los Gorgs. Blandió su Hacha y se coloco en posicion defensiva mientras los monstruos lo rodeaban. Todos atacaron al instante; Ryan con una patada giratoria golpeo a uno, los otros dos lanzaron golpes con sus garras que Ryan alcanzo a esquivar. Pero otro lo atacó con por detrás dándole un golpe que lo derribo.

Con un espectacular giro, Ryan se elevo mientras disparaba. Los Gorgs lo siguieron,

Ryan empezo a repartir golpes con su hacha y usando patadas, pero a pesar de su tamaño los Gorgs eran muy ágiles; y podian esquivar y contratacar. Uno de ellos ataco con una patada giradora de tornillo golpeando Ryan y mandandolo hacia abajo; pero antes te tocar el suelo otro lo recibio con un brutal golpe.

Ryan se golpeo muy fuertemente al caer sintiéndose aturdido "Maldicion, son muy fuertes! Pero no me dare por vencido..." pensó para luego gritar "Laser de titanio!"

Ryan disparo rayos hacia sus adversarios alcanzandolos en pleno aire; de un salto mortal con sus pies resorteo en un árbol, y salió disparado como un a flecha hacia los Gorgs. Con una patada doble derribo a dos mientras golpeaba con el hacha a un tercero; y con una patada lo derribo. El cuarto salio a su encuentro lanzando golpes y patadas; Ryan los pudo bloquear, pero el monstruo lo sorprendio con un golpe y le hizo un abrazo de oso; dispuesto a triturarlo. "Aaagggh! si no me libro me matara!" Grito Ryan.

De un cabezazo logro librarse para luego gopear al monstruo con su hacha en plena cabeza, sujetándolo y lanzandolo hacia donde los demas habían caido.

Ryan, dando varios giros cayó sobre sus pies delante de ellos, jadeando mientras se hincaba, tratando de recuperarse, "Creo que al fin los vencí..."

Pero en ese instante los monstruos, que permanecian inmoviles; comenzaron a levantarse, y sus heridas se cerraron, habian recuperado su poder al maximo. Ryan palidecio "No puede ser... NO!"

Los mosntruos empezaron a adquirir un brillo extraño y se colocaron en fila uno detras de otro, una luz los envolvió, Ryan retrocedio "Que se proponen?..."

los Gorgs se habian fusionado en un solo ser monstruoso , era una especie de gárgola. Esta empezo a avanzar lentamente hacia Ryan, quien se coloco en posicion defensiva esperando el ataque; pero sentia temor en su interior. En ese momento se pregunto a sí mismo "Y ahora que…..?"

El Gorg sobrecrecido lanzo su gruñido de furia... "!"

continuara...

Siiiii! , al fin pude actualizar el fic , disculpen la gran demora! , pero han pasado tantas cosas que….en fin , luego les dire , esperen mas , por que esta no es la ultima actualizacion , hasta muy pronto!


End file.
